<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Care by awgaskarth0805</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428397">Love and Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805'>awgaskarth0805</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes really good care of Alex, his boyfriend, only to end up sick a few days later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you’re finally up! I made us breakfast!” Jack exclaimed when his boyfriend walked into the kitchen of their shared house. Instead of replying, Alex balanced himself on the counter as he burst into a coughing fit. <br/>Jack quickly got up and helped Alex stay standing while he continued to cough. Once he was done, Jack put a hand to Alex’s forehead.<br/>“You sound awful, and you’re burning up! Come sit down,” Jack said, leading Alex to the table then helping him sit down in a chair.<br/>“I feel awful, Jack,” Alex rasped out, pulling the blanket that was wrapped around him tighter in an attempt to combat his chills. Jack dug around a drawer in their kitchen until he found a thermometer. <br/>“Use this, I’m going to find some medicine,” Jack stated, handing Alex the thermometer. <br/>“What’s it say?” Jack asked, still looking through the medicine drawer as he heard the device beep.<br/>“100.7,” Alex replied, putting his head in his hands.<br/>“Damn, you must be feeling pretty awful. Take this fever reducer, then we can get you set up on the couch,” Jack said, handing Alex a pill and a glass of water. Alex cringed when he swallowed the pill, which Jack was quick to notice. <br/>“Did that hurt your throat?” Jack asked.<br/>“A lot,” Alex replied.<br/>“I’ll make you some tea soon, then. Let’s get you comfortable first,” Jack decided. He helped Alex up, then took him into the living room. <br/>After laying Alex on the couch, Jack grabbed some blankets and pillows from around the room so he could help Alex feel as comfortable as possible. <br/>“Is this okay?” Jack asked once he was done tucking Alex in.<br/>“Yeah, but I want you to sit with me,” Alex replied in a weak voice.<br/>“Give me just a minute, let me make you that tea,” Jack replied, walking back into the kitchen. After quickly heating up some water, he put it into a mug with a teabag and took it out to Alex. <br/>“Thank you, Jack, you’re the best,” Alex said, sitting up some so he could drink the tea.<br/>“No problem, I’m sorry you feel so bad,” Jack said in a sympathetic voice.<br/>“Will you sit with me now?” Alex asked, moving as much as he could to make room for Jack. Despite the fact that he was radiating heat, Jack could feel Alex shivering. He extended his arms so Alex could lay close to him.<br/>“Hopefully you’ll stop shivering soon, I know you can’t feel it, but you’re really warm right now,” Jack stated as Alex snuggled closer to Jack.<br/>“I’m freezing, I feel like I’ll never be able to get warm again,” Alex whined.<br/>“I promise you will, I’ll make sure of it!” Jack stated, making Alex smile some.<br/>“Jack, thank you for taking care of me,” Alex said, his voice muffled since his face was pressed into Jack’s side.<br/>“Absolutely, I’ll do whatever I can to help you feel better. Do you want me to put something on?” Jack offered.<br/>“Not really, I just want to have this moment with you,” Alex replied.<br/>“We can do that, then,” Jack said, hugging Alex tighter. After a couple minutes of silence, Alex started to cough. Knowing it would be hard to get Alex to sit up, he let Alex stay where he was, and rubbed his boyfriend’s back as he coughed into Jack’s side.<br/>“Sorry, Jack,” Alex said in a small voice.<br/>“Don’t apologize, it’s okay. You just focus on relaxing for now,” Jack replied.<br/>“I think I want to try to sleep,” Alex stated.<br/>“That’s a good idea. You try to do that, and I’ll still be right here next to you when you wake up,” Jack assured. <br/>Alex shifted around some, and Jack started to stroke Alex’s hair, knowing it would help him relax and calm down. Jack’s plan worked quickly, Alex was lightly snoring just minutes later, to Jack’s relief.<br/>------------------<br/>“Jack, everything hurts,” Alex whined loud enough so Jack could hear him from the kitchen. <br/>“I know, we’re going to go to bed soon, don’t worry. Before we do, I want you to eat this, since you’ve not really eaten much today,” Jack said, handing Alex a mug of soup.<br/>“On one condition,” Alex replied.<br/>“What is it?” Jack asked.<br/>“You sit here with me while I eat it,” Alex requested, making Jack laugh.<br/>“Where else would I sit?” Jack questioned as he helped Alex sit up. <br/>“Jack, it’s cold,” Alex said as his teeth started to chatter. Jack quickly handed the mug to Alex and wrapped a blanket around Alex’s shoulders. <br/>“Is this better?” Jack asked.<br/>“A thousand times better, thank you,” Alex replied as he slowly started to eat his soup. While Alex ate, Jack rubbed his shoulders, knowing how achy Alex had been. Alex smiled in gratuity as he continued to eat his soup. <br/>Once he was done, Jack quickly ran the mug back into the kitchen.<br/>“Let’s get you to bed for the night,” Jack said, helping Alex stand, then guided him to their bedroom. Once Alex was comfortable, Jack changed into his PJs, and climbed into his side of the bed.<br/>“Hey Jack,” Alex said once Jack was settled.<br/>“What’s up, Alex?” Jack asked.<br/>“Sorry I’ve been so needy and clingy today,” Alex replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.<br/>“Don’t apologize, I can tell that you feel really bad, and I want to do everything I can to help you feel better. I’ll do just as much tomorrow, and everyday until you’re finally feeling like yourself again,” Jack promised.<br/>“I’m so lucky to have you in my life,” Alex said as Jack scooted closer to Alex and wrapped his arms around him like he’d done earlier. <br/>“I love you, try to get some sleep, it’ll help you feel better sooner!” Jack exclaimed.<br/>“I love you too, Jack, you’re the best,” Alex replied. Jack gave Alex a kiss on his forehead before he started to stroke his hair like he’d done earlier. His trick ended up working again, Alex was sound asleep within a matter of minutes.<br/>----------------<br/>Over the next two days, Alex slowly started to feel better. He was still quite out of it, but his fever had lowered, and he had some of his energy back. On top of everything, Alex was very grateful that Jack had done so much for him, and firmly believed that he’d started to feel better as soon as he did because of Jack. <br/>When Jack woke up on Alex’s third sick day, he knew that any good luck he’d been having had officially run out; to say that he felt terrible was an understatement. He was covered in sweat but still shivering, his body ached, and he would argue that he was more congested than Alex had been when he first got sick. <br/>Despite this, he still wanted to do his best to take care of Alex, since Alex still wasn’t really over being sick yet. They were in their bed, and Jack slowly turned to face Alex, who’s eyes suddenly fluttered open as he started to wake up.<br/>“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked, his voice sounding a bit scratchy.<br/>“Still not perfect, but a lot better than I did a few days ago. You sound a bit raspy, are you okay?” Alex asked.<br/>“Oh, I’m fine, no issues here!” Jack exclaimed, making Alex more suspicious. <br/>“If you say so,” Alex said, trailing off. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he felt a tickle in his throat, which he knew would make him cough, so he quickly got up, which made his aching body hurt more.<br/>“Where are you going?” Alex asked.<br/>“You’re medicine!” Jack choked out before he quickly walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Jack sat at the table and put his face into his hands so he could muffle a coughing fit. <br/>Once he was done, he used a napkin to blow his nose and groaned. He felt upset at the universe for making him sick now, he knew he’d probably catch what Alex had, but he’d hoped that it would wait until Alex was better, so Jack could continue taking really good care of his boyfriend. <br/>Once he’d collected himself, Jack got up to get some medicine for Alex. As he walked back to their room, he started to shake from the intense chills he was feeling. He tried to get himself to stop as he walked into their room. <br/>Jack opened up the blinds so Alex could see, deciding that natural light would be better than the overhead light, due to the pounding in his head.<br/>“Alright, here’s your medicine,” Jack said, handing Alex what he’d gotten from the kitchen.<br/>“Um, Jack, this is allergy medicine, not the cold and flu medicine I’ve been taking the past few days,<br/> Alex said, looking at the bright pink pills Jack had given him.<br/>“Oh shit, sorry Alex, I’ll go get the right ones,” Jack said, taking back the pills. Suddenly, Alex started to have a realization.<br/>“Wait, sit down here for a minute,” Alex requested, scooting over some so Jack could sit beside him.<br/>“I should really go get your-“ Jack started.<br/>“Sit here first, the medicine can wait,” Alex stated. Jack gave in and sat down, and Alex looked at his boyfriend. He saw how worn out Jack looked; his face was pale with prominent dark circles under his eyes, as well as a pink tint to his cheeks.<br/>“Jack, you don’t look so good,” Alex said sympathetically.<br/>“No, I’m just fine, no-“ Jack cut himself off by breaking into a coughing fit. Alex quickly sat up and started to rub Jack’s back, and immediately felt concerned by how warm Jack felt. Once Jack calmed himself, he sat up and looked at Alex.<br/>“I’ll go get that medicine now,” Jack said in a weak voice. He slowly tried to get up, but Alex pulled him back to sitting.<br/>“Jack, you’re sick,” Alex bluntly stated.<br/>“I’ll admit I feel a bit off, but that doesn’t matter, I need to take care of you. I’ll be just fine,” Jack insisted, stifling a sneeze.<br/>“No, you need to rest, Jack. I’m so sorry that I got you sick, please lay down here,” Alex suggested.<br/>“I can’t do that; if I’m laying here, who’s going to take care of you?” Jack asked.<br/>“I feel a lot better, I can get my own medicine and tea, and I can take care of myself now. You, on the other hand, look just about as miserable as I felt the day I got sick. Be honest with me, how’re you feeling?” Alex asked, sounding concerned. Jack took a deep breath, finally accepting defeat.<br/>“Fine, I feel awful. My body hurts, I’m probably burning up but I’m freezing my ass off, and I just feel generally bad,” Jack explained, finally laying down on the bed.<br/>“I’m so sorry, Jack. I was really hoping you wouldn’t get sick,” Alex said sympathetically.<br/>“It’s okay, I’m not too surprised. I’m just sorry that I can’t take care of you anymore,” Jack said, sounding bummed out.<br/>“Don’t worry about that, I promise it’s okay. You’ve done so much for me the past few days, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. I was so miserable, and you made everything so much better. Now, I can do my best to return the favor. Thank you so much for being the best ever, Jack, I hope I can live up to the high standard you set,” Alex stated, hoping to assure his boyfriend as he looked at him in the eyes with sincerity. <br/>“I was happy to do it; I hate seeing you so miserable. I know I make a lot of things into jokes, but you and your well being is not one of them,” Jack said, coughing some.<br/>“You’re the best, Jack. Let me get the both of us some medicine, then we can turn on a movie, then we can try to relax and recover,” Alex suggested. He got up and found the cold and flu medicine in the kitchen, then walked back to their shared room. <br/>When he walked back in, he saw that Jack was wrapped up in the blankets and noticed that Jack was still struggling to get warm.<br/>“Take this, then I’ll do my best to help you warm up from those nasty chills, “Alex said, handing the medicine to Jack. Once Jack had taken it, Alex set up a movie, then climbed back into bed, letting Jack latch onto him.<br/>“Thank you, Alex,” Jack said into Alex’s side.<br/>“For what? All I’ve done is give you medicine for the flu I gave you,” Alex joked.<br/>“Thank you for being here and giving me a reason to be happy. I love you,” Jack said, hugging Alex tighter.<br/>“You make my life whole; I love you, too,” Alex said as a big smile appeared on his face. Alex promised himself that he’d do everything that he could to help Jack feel better and stuck to this over the next few days. This showed them just how much they valued each other and reminded them of how lucky they were to have the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this is a request for XxBlurryDiamondxX!! I wrote the draft of this when I was really anxious so I thought it was bad as I wrote it, so hopefully you guys liked it!! Also, I hardly ever write stories with them dating like I did here, but as soon I read this prompt, I thought this would be the best way to write it!! I love writing them as best friends, but I still love writing fics like this occasionally, as well! I still have some requests to write, but please send in ideas if you have them, I love writing for you guys!! I'm so excited to share what I'm working on with you guys, and I hope you guys are just as excited! Thank you guys so much for reading, it really does mean the world. Lots of love, Liv.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>